Sick Days
by machi-tan
Summary: Sakura's sick and hates it. Sasuke goes to visit her while training is canceled.


**~2~ kaceycorn :3**

**For ****those who have voted in my poll thanks (its not too late to vote!)**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**

* * *

****

Sakura laid in bed. "I hate being sick." She has been ill for two days and knew this would be her last day sick, yet . "I HATE THIS!"

A knock came from Sakuras door interupting her from her anger filled rants. She stood up and slowly walked over to open the door. They knocked again more impatient. "I'm coming!" She yelled she was in no mood for vistors. They knocked again. Sakura wipped open the door. "What?"

She was surprised to see Sasuke, of all people, standing there. He stared at her with a confused and annoyed face. "Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura said with a slight blush.

He raised an eye brow. "I can come back-"

"No! No. Its fine. Please come inside." She said as she stepped aside allowing Sasuke to come in. He looked around her house. It was neat and tidy. He saw several pictures of her and Ino and of their team. And a few of the rest of her friends. Her walls were a light petal pink. And she had a bunch of books on shelves.

He walked into her living room and saw a soap opera on. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura ran over and turned off the TV. She let out a small embarassed laugh. "So Sasuke what brings you here?" She asked partly hoping he came of his own free will.

Sasuke looked around her house again. "Training was canceled. Kakashi and Yamato had to go do something. And Sai and Naruto ran to go play pranks."

"Oh..." Sakura remareked.

"They asked me to come check on you." He continued to explain.

Sakura smiled, though she was a bit disapointed. "Well that was nice of them. And thanks for coming to check on me." Sasuke simply nodded his face emotionless. "You want something? I'm making tea."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and came back out a minute later carrying two cups of tea. "Here you go Sasuke." The rosette handed a creen cup to Sasuke. The male nodded and thanked her.

They took a sip of their tea. Sakura wasn't too sure what to do so she said the first thing that came to mind. "So Sasuke how have you been? We haven't really had too much time to talk between training."

"Pretty good I guess. How are you feeling?" He answered.

Sakura smiled. "Much better than I was. Thanks."

Their conversation continued. Sakura began to find out more stuff about Sasuke that she never knew. Like his favorite food were tomatoes, and he favored night over day, or that he loves taking walks. After over an hour of talking Sasuke looked over at the clock. "I better get going."

Sasuke stood up. As did Sakura. She walked him to her door and they said goodbye.

Even though Sasuke was told to come and visit her she enjoyed his company.

The next day Sakura was compeletly healthy. She walked around town and saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"Hey guys!" They all looked over to see a smiling healthy Sakura walking towards them.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Her blonde teammate greeted.

"You look like you're feeling better." The silver haired joinin commented.

Sakura nodded. "Ya I'm glad I'm not sick anymore." She sat next to Naruto. "I heard practice was canceled yesterday."

They all gave her weird looks. "Where'd you hear that?" The wood nin asked.

Sakrua didn't say anything.

"We had practice. Sasuke just couldn't come." Kakashi explained.

Sakura just stared.

"Ya he said he had someone important he had to see." Naruto continued.

Sakura tried to hold back her smile. "Ah well ok. Uh hey I'm going to go." Everyone looked over at teh female. She had just arrive and now she was leaving? Was she feeling ok?

But while they wondered the medic smiled from ear to ear.

Sakura looked around for Sasuke. She finally spotted him at the training grounds. Beign the amazing ninja he is, Sasuke senced Sakura and saw she was walking over to him.

"Getting in extra practice?" The rosette asked. Sasuke didnt respond he just continued. Hitting the targets. "I talked to the team and they said that you had to visit an _important_ person?"

Sasuke missed the target.

Sakura got closer to Sasuke. "Well I know that they really enjoyed that you visiting them." When Sakura saw he wasn't responding, she sighed. "Well I can see you busy, so I'm going to go." As she left ths turned to him. "Oh and Sasuke if you ever want to visit again you're welcome anytime. "

And with that Sakura left the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked. He would definatntly be visiting her soon.

* * *

****

ya I wrote this for kaceycorn :3 She liked it I hope you did

I may write a sequal but Idk so tell me what you think

it was orginally a one-shot but some people have told me to write a sequal so tell me you guys' opinion

SUPER IMPORTANT:

YOU WILL NOW VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOU READ THIS!

Thanks

machi-tan


End file.
